


Shifting

by Sha_ytis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Innuendo (also very tame), M/M, Romance, Swearring (very tame)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Daniel is alive, back for the beyond and he doesn’t remember much. Are you sure?





	Shifting

The office was dark; its sole occupant slumped against the padded chair, his feet resting on papers that he should have been through a long ago. But for awhile now his mind had been elsewhere. Daniel, his Danny, was back. He had been gone, definitively, he though. The big check out, gone to a better place kind of gone, but incredibly he was back. To all logic he should be extasic. Still the young man that had come back may look and sound like his Danny but something was different. Somehow, he felt like a stranger or were they to him? 

Jack was a really confused about the situation. It was painfully true that things between them hadn’t been at their best before Daniel d... joined the invisible choir, but as the saying goes: absence makes the heart grow fonder. So, Daniel return had looked like a chance to right their shaky relation. Apparently, it had been a foolish hope.

He’d been back three weeks now, and they never seamed to get pass casual greeting. His “Hey, Daniel” to the “Hey, Jim” reply. While on that, did he look like a Jim? Seriously! Anyway, they were no more hanging out, silly fight or crazy conversation and he missed it all. The more frustrating was, they were no reason for that distance. He was there, as was Daniel back from beyond the veil, so enough!

Firmly decided to not let that chance slip from his grip any further, he resolutely put his feet back on the ground and pushed off his chair, heading out.

\---

“Danny?” Jack whispering, opening the door of one of the bunk room, and there sleeping soundly was his quest. It had taken him half an hours of running all over the base and between the Geek Labs and the commissary, he had looked for the other man about everywhere, closets included, but, finally, he found him. 

Daniel was lying on his back on the covers, arm flung over his eyes, mouth slightly open, soft snores escaping it. Closing the door behind him, Jack slumped his shoulders, not out of desperation, but in tactic. If they were anything of his Daniel still existing in that man, pass experience had proved that the fastest way to compliance was to appear pitiful. “Daniel”, he called while shaking him awake. “Hum!, Wha..at, J’m!” “Jack”, he corrected sharply. “T’s what I said.” Ok, deep breath, it wasn’t the right time to pick up a fight… even if he will have welcome the show of life fire. Pitiful he remembered himself. “Sure. Listen, I….eee…need a lift. My car’s broke.” It was an old excuse, but he hoped Daniel amnesia would be useful for once and will include cliche. “Why don’t you ask Sam? “Already gone, I missed her.”, and hopefully they will not come across on the way. “Teal’c?” “Don’t drive”, that part was true. The big guy still have no permit. “Hammond?” Jack didn’t even answer that one, setting for a raided eyebrow. “Take my car” was finally offered whit a ring of keys. “For crying out loud!, Jack boomed. Why are you so reluctant to pass some time in my presence. I smell or what? You may not remember, but we used to be friend.” Whit a big sight, the younger man seamed to take some time pondering to finally blurt: “It’s just that…mmm…I don’t remember.” then at Jack face added “Driving” “How did you…?” Jack asked, swinging Daniel keys. “I didn’t, Sam drove it back to base for me.” A big grin appeared on Jack face, lifting years of it and making him look all of five years old. Figuratively speaking, of course. “Let’s go, he said griping this friend hand, I gonna teach you.”

In no time, the two men had left the base, on of them dragged by the other.

“Okay, here we are, deserted road, no one insight. Now, switch side.” They were no need to remember older man to know you didn’t have the luxury of choice when he was in that hyper mood. So Daniel took the offered key and they exchanged seat. It took only a moment for Daniel to succeed at what he always excelled, wearing out Jack minimal resources of patience.

He couldn’t believe it, it was well past midnight and Daniel still couldn’t grasp the notion of shifting. Why did he not bough a damn automatic. How the guy ever got his license was a mystery. “grrr” was all the sounds he made as, yet again, the car made an other brusque halt. “ Ok, let’s try again”, he said, wrapping his hand over Daniel’s on the shift. “Here the park, the first …” and then he caught it in the review mirror, a sparkle in his friend eyes. The little shit! “You remember!” It wasn’t a question. “What?, How to drive or how to use a stick?” “Shift”, he corrected automatically. “stick” “shi….” And Daniel agile lips covered his, devoured, tasted, savoured till he discovered every contours of Jack mouth. “I remember, Jack.” “How to drive?”, but the younger man shook his head, a feral smile on his handsome face as he steadily slide closer. “Actually, no. There’s still some blank but I remember that we were friend, and then more. It’s just that before my d...” “...over the rainbow.” Daniel rolled his eyes but keep smiling at him. “Yeah...well we were at our best and I wasn’t sure you still wanted it, us.” “And how did you knew?” “Really Jack, you took me to the kissing park.” Jack looked around, understanding drawing on him. They were at the local love spot. That is where he took Daniel on their first date and every time after he wanted to make up for something. It hadn’t been intentional, but Hell, if it got him his Danny back, he wasn’t against a bit of obfuscation.

“Yeah! Well some have a song, we have this place.” Then kissed him with fervor, leaning over the younger man. “By the way, it a shift.”, he added, not wanting to let Daniel have the last word. “Keep your shift, I prefer your stick.” Then maybe he didn’t mind letting his Danny win that one.

The End


End file.
